


[podfic] A Perfect Pair

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [30]
Category: Doctor Who, Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Companions, F/M, Friendship/Love, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Time Lady Mary Poppins and her companion Bert have a small conversation about Time Lords and reputations. Prompt ficlet, touch of Mary/Bert.





	[podfic] A Perfect Pair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Perfect Pair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838968) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 

** **

**Title: [A Perfect Pair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/838968) **

**Author: ** ** [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Doctor Who, Mary Poppins

**Pairing:** Mary Poppins/Bert

**Length:** 00:05:59 

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/31%20\(DW_MP\)%20_A%20Perfect%20Pair_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
